


Out of body

by Jishwadun



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Damien has a crush on Robert, Dysphoria, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Characters, Trans Mary, trans Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishwadun/pseuds/Jishwadun
Summary: 2 different people, 2 similar lives





	1. Damien

Damien is not like the others.

Damien is a guy. Rather cute, we can admit.

Damien has two arms, two legs, and all of his head.

Damien doesn't dare to talk to anyone. He's timid.

Damien blushes often. He cries often too, sometimes for nothing.

But Damien is different from the others.

Damien has breasts.


	2. Tommy

Tommy is not like the others.

Tommy is different.

However, like them, he has two arms and two legs, and luckily all of his head. Like Damien.

Tommy doesn't know Damien. Well, he hasn't talked to him yet.

Tommy is not loved.

Being loved, in fact, Tommy doesn't know what it's like. He would like, one day, to feel like it. Just to see.

Tommy is a girl

Tommy's name is Mary.

 


	3. Mary

Mary is a girl.

A bit masculine, let's admit.

Maybe because of her short haircut. Or her too big shirts that hide her forms.

Oh that's right, Mary doesn't have forms

Mary is not a girl.

Her mother doesn't stop reminding her.

"You're not a girl!" She would always repeat.

Mary often cries because of her mother.

Mary hasn't really liked her, for some times.

Since her mother said something.

Something Mary would never forget.

"You're not my child."


	4. Robert

Robert.

Robert was the one Damien loved.

Robert was everything, for Damien.

Robert, Robert, Robert.

Damien would have done anything to be with him

Robert, my god, Robert.

Damien loved Robert like he never loved anyone else.

Robert, oh, my Robert.

Robert knew the feelings that Damien had for him, he wasn't stupid.

Robert... Why?

Robert was clear with Damien, the poor Damien.

Robert, everything is your fault... Robert.


	5. Three

Three.

The number of hours Damien passed at the library every week.

Three.

The number of times Mary fought with her mother, this week.

Three.

The number of times Damien hesitated talking to Mary.

Three.

The number of times Mary saw Damien, one time around school, and two times at the library.

Three.

The number of seconds it took for them to become friends.


	6. You're not a boy

"You're not a boy, you're terrible!"

It was how Robert rejected Damien.

She ruined everything. Or  _he_ ruined everything. Damien didn't know, he was lost.

Was it his fault? Was it bad to love yourself? To not be ashamed of yourself?

He loved himself like he was, but it wasn't of importance if Robert didn't like him.

Maybe his hair would grow thicker if he shaved.

And so Damien shaved everything. His face, his arms, his legs... everything.

Maybe like that, he would like him?

Then he moved to his veins.

Maybe like that, Damien would be a real boy.

 


	7. You're not a girl

"But you're not a girl, Tommy!"

But I'm Mary, mom.

"Oh lord, when will you understand me?"

And you, when will you understand  _me_?

"You're not my child, I don't want to see you!"

Oh yeah? Are you sure of what you're saying?

"Disappear! Tommy, Mary, I don't care. Disappear of my life!"

I have to disappear? She said I had to disappear.

_Clac!_

"Tommy? Tommy, come back here!"

No, I have to disappear. Just some words to explain myself.

 _Sorry._  

Voila, I'm ready to leave.

"Tommy! Open the door!"

I'm gone, mom.

"Tommy?"


End file.
